


What do you mean you've never seen it?

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, F/M, Halloween, Halloween movies, The Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform, movie soundtrack, movies - Freeform, singing alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: While the boys are gone you take full advantage of an empty bunker.





	What do you mean you've never seen it?

There was one great thing about being alone in the bunker for a few days. You could blare whatever music you wanted without being criticized by Dean. Since it was the Halloween season you decided on the soundtrack of your favorite movie: The Nightmare before Christmas. You grew up on the film and as you grew older you appreciated the story line more. If anybody were to ask you your favorite character you wouldn't be able to give them a straight answer. It wasn't possible to have one favorite character in that film. They were all pretty awesome. **  
**

After linking up the blue tooth speaker to your phone, you found the soundtrack on _[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/album/32hXKuDkMnpQaOI67xQj86)_ and started it from the first song. It didn’t take to long before you started singing along.

_“I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair”_

It didn’t take long for the songs to blend together and you sang along to each song. Since you had the music was so loud you didn’t hear the boys come home a little bit later and by the time they walked in they saw you in a flannel shirt and singing along to whatever the hell you were listening to.

"What are you listening to?" Sam yelled over the music. His voice made you jump and you snatched your phone up from the kitchen table to pause the music.

"The nightmare before Christmas soundtrack."

"What the hell is the Nightmare before Christmas?" Dean questions you and you pretended to look hurt. He had never heard of the film and he was now scared to ask about it since he wasn't into musicals.

"Jesus, do you live under a rock? Everybody knows the Nightmare before Christmas."  You were going to have to change that. Tonight was going to be a movie night with Dean and you were going to make him watch it. Even if it meant you had to sit on his lap to do it.

"Obviously not. I wouldn't be asking otherwise."

You pull up your flannel shirt to show the boys the boyshorts you were wearing. They were covered in the characters from the movie and this was a good way to show off the characters. It wasn't news to the boys about you flashing your underwear around. The boys had patched you up so many times, They've both seen you naked,on many occasions, and on the super hot nights you slept in a tank top and undies.

"You have cartoon characters on your ass." Dean chuckled softly. He never saw the panties before so they must have been new.

"They're not cartoon characters." You growl at him in annoyance.  "They're movie characters."

Before giving Dean a chance to open his big mouth again you started to point to the characters so you could explain them. First you started with Jack, then went to Sally, Zero the dog, the Mayor, Santa Claus, Lock,Shock and Barrel, and finally Oogie Boogie.

"Oogie Boogie?" Dean questioned you with a raised eyebrow. "Who named these characters?"

"It’s best not to ask questions. All I can say is that Oogie Boogie is the boogeyman. He's a fucking douche."

Sam snorted loudly and it made you giggle.  You always enjoyed making them make stupid noises. Sam set down the bags of groceries he had brought in then looked at you and Dean.

“Will you two stop discussing this movie and help me put this stuff away?” Sam asked as he started to pull stuff out of the paper bag.

Instantly you started to help Sam with the groceries. The sooner you got these damn things put away then the sooner you could get the boys to watch this movie with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Property of LadyAbigail. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
